


Demonic Temptations ( Antisepticeye x Reader )

by PrinceofLonely



Category: Anti, Antisepticeye - Fandom, Jack - Fandom, Jacksepticeye X Reader - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Animal-like Traits, Claiming, Come Eating, F/M, Handcuffs, Pet Names, Smut, Vaginal Sex, explicit details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofLonely/pseuds/PrinceofLonely
Summary: Anti is just a bit too needy and always gets what he wants.





	Demonic Temptations ( Antisepticeye x Reader )

This humid atmosphere was almost too thick to truly breathe in, rendering whoever lingered to struggle in a lightheaded trance-- but yet, there was a frigid aftertaste to it like a lingering figure over your shoulder. It woke you in a start if anything as your head jerked up in a sudden motion, eyes meeting nothing but complete and utter cold darkness with a single light fixture hanging from above. There were no walls, no sign of human life, and yet you felt the presence of something. Something familiar yet restraining from memory all at once. With groggy and struggled movements you tried to lift yourself up to your feet no longer finding comfort against the concrete floor, arms not abiding to your wishes only to realize the restraints keeping your wrists together behind your back. High chance they were handcuffs.

A small sound escaped you with what energy you had used to pull yourself up to your knees, now perched up better and trying to gather enough air to sustain yourself. How the hell did you get here? You could only remember being at some sort of outdoors area-- something alike a café-- and you bumped into something. The fellow with the oddly dark emerald hair and accent that was pretty thick and outside your country, you said your apologies and he was quite the gentleman. One thing led to another and he offered to take you out for dinner as a treat, for some odd reason-- you didn't even know the guy beside his name, and yet he was proposing for a night out? You couldn't say no to the puppy eyes he had however, that small smile and cheerful tone was enough to have you head over heels, and agreed to meet up later that night outside his hotel with a text letting you know when he was arriving. It wasn't as if they had left you astray and were kidnapped-- to your knowledge, you remember him greeting you and the rest was a blur involving with an odd dull pain to your head. With a shaky breath you tried pulling up to your feet succeeding with a small tumble still feeling weary of your movements, like you had never moved before in your life with pained strains in your joints. You couldn't continue moving; how could you? That demonic cackle had froze you into place. It rang seemingly out of nowhere with the intent of a serial killer, echoing into your peripheral hearing in seconds and giving the most unwelcomed shivers to course down your spine in a horrified manner. You didn't have enough time to question whoever it was-- their appearance answered that for you. 

Dark, navy irises meet your shaky gaze in mere seconds as they practically cut through the pitch black in a vibrant hue, and yet they lacked any humanity much akin to a dead man's glare. As they continued towards you, their appearance was more feral than first believed-- canines aligned their bottom lip in an intimidating fashion, that recognizable dark emerald hair amess and curled across his head, and were his ears always that oddly pointy? It was him. That man from the first encounter you had. " .̷.̨ ̢so̷. ͏i see ͟y̶'̨ ̶m҉ade y͞e͢ŗs͢elf at͘ ̸h͠om̢e͘ 'e̵rè ͞a͢ft̨a͠ ̕i͞ d̸r̵ag̀g͝e͢d̴ y̵'̵ ̨a̛ļo͠ǹg̕.̵ ͢alr͏ęàdy t͟r̕yin͏'́ t̕'҉ run̕ of̡f̧?̀ .͏.. ͡y̶er͠ a q̴u̧ick ͏li̧tt̛le b͡un҉ny ͘a͢r͘en͏t͢'̸ch҉a?҉ ̨a̧ctin͜' ̸lik̢ę that ̷ain't̢ ̨gónna he̷lp̢ y̷a͡ ̸i͏n̸ ̷th͞' ̀lońg̀ ̨r̡un. ̶" That accent was unmistakable and only further confirmed your fears that it was him, but the way his voice came across; it wasn't natural in the slightest. It cracked, change frequencies like a broken phone connection just barely functioning-- and yet you could understand every word he said. Your voice was a bit of a scratch as you tried speaking out, retorting bitterly. " you-- you .. t - tricked me ... didn't you? .. " you questioned huskily while trying to stay calm; you weren't going to give this guy the satisfaction of being able to scare the wits out of you. At first he cocked his head to the side at your question much like a confused puppy, only to then snicker lowly with a smile just a bit too wide to be normal. " oh ͢reall̡y ҉n̵o͝w̵? ̨di̴d̨ i̧?̡ yer ̸t͞h̛'҉ ̴o̡n͏e wh͢o fe҉ll̴ ̡fer it ̷s̡o̵ ea̛s͡i҉ly͜ .͞.͞ did̡n't̨ m̢omm͞y̧ ņ'͞ d̵a̕d͏dy ͟e̴v̢a͟ ҉w͟a̕rn ̴y҉' n̨ot ͞t' trust̕ st͘ran͝g̢ers̷? ̴i ҉ne̴va͠ ̵eve̷n͟ ͟bo̶the͠r͝ed͜ t'̨ gi̸v̧e ̀y̷a m'̷ ́na͜me̶ n'͜ ỳ' ͢still͘ ̨tr͜us̸t͝e̶d͏ ̨m͡e͘ l̀i͡k̛e ͟th'' g͢ulļib̨l͟e͢ ͟little ̷thing ̷y͏' a͠re͘.̧ ͝" amusement was thick in his tone as he purred out, the distance between the two of you now closed with him looming before you and hands restrained in his black jean pockets. Not another word was said from him as he eyed you over like a starving predator, noticing in the light a slight dribble of drool running down the corner of his mouth before he caught it with his serpent-like tongue; just what was this guy? You wanted pull away, create distance and run-- but you felt paralyzed by his presence alone not able to move a muscle. " wh-- .. what do you.. want from me? " your voice was still strained but rang out as a soft whimper as you feared for the worst, this monsterous fellow only then taking a hand out from behind as to take hold of your chin deliberately. Feeling his long nails graze your flesh gave chills alone, his hold forcing your gaze to stay on his as he cooed softly. " ͝oh ̨d͟o͞n't͟ w̢or͜ry̶ ͘.̨. k̵illi̷n͏' ̸ý' ͡off ea͠sil̷y̴ ̧w̨oųldn't b͘e ̸f͡un .̶. ̨" as he spoke his head had slowly lulled forward, his hot breath ghosted your skin like a haunting feeling of dread. You could hear the slightest sound from him something akin to a lion preying in, a low gutteral growl before he rose his voice once more. "͞ .. ͟i͠t's ͡b͟een̕ ̛a ̶w̡h̛il͞e̸ ͜si̛n̨c̶e iv́e p͟ląy̨ed͝ wi̕th s҉omet̕h̡i͝ǹ' ̴s҉t̷ill ̕a͏l̴iv̷e .͘.̕ s̸ome͏th͢in' w͘ar͜m̵ n' ͡s͘o̷f̡t͟ .. ̸"

It was an unnerving feeling to say the least, the way he stayed silent and began to inhale your scent with a low husky purr escaping from in his throat; you could only fear for how this could continue any further with a sharp tremble escaping your form. Chuckling his other hand had drifted downwards feeling his movements gracefully hover over you, suddenly gripping one of your ass cheeks in a tight and needfully hold resulting in a whiny yelp which drew out another pleased hum out of him. One second you were standing with him keeping you against him-- the next, you were down on the ground as the cold floor met your back once again. His figure loomed over you as you felt his knees placed beside your hips, another low growl rolling from in him. With another small movement his breath was now hitting against your ear and a shiver leaving you; it was silent at first until his voice was once heard again in a low husk. " ..͞ te̢l̵l̡ ̕me ͟y̢er̶ ̡nam҉e ... " he growled in a tone that addressed as not a question, but rather a demand. You couldn't ignore his wishes if you tried, a stutter caught in your throat. " .. ( Y - Y/N ) .. " you stuttered in a struggle not being able to help but fall under consent to this monster, not being able to move but merely struggle against the metal cuffs still around your wrists. 

"̴ ̸(͞ Y̛ ͜/ N ̴) .̧.. ill ̸t̢r͡y m'͠ ͜b͠e҉st̀ ̴t'̸ r͡e͜me̷m͏b҉e̢r͟ i͝t͏ ̨.͘. ́o̡r woul̷d͡ y'͠ ͠p̢re͝f̴e̷r͢ i͘ ̨called͜ y̛'̀ ͘so̸me͠t̛hi͜n͘'̧ m͏ore͞ in̛ti͘m̷ate̛?̴ ̶..͢ ̛like͡.. ̶p̛rinces̀s͝? ̛" Hearing that caused a reaction out of you along the lines of a whimper and slight tremble, which resulted in a snicker from him. His lips were pressed up against the space aside your throat and feathered kisses teasingly, a sharp nip of his fangs suddenly causing a startled moan out of you. Somehow this demonic asshole was able to get under your skin so easily with every touch he offered leaving you hungry for the next to come. It sickened your very core, but you couldn't deny the other side-- that you loved this. Your thoughts were immediately broken the second you felt his teeth again, another low rumble escaping him as he left pink scratches across your exposed chest with his teeth. You almost wanted to beg for him to bite you. "́ ҉.̨. ye͢r s͏u͜ch a ádora̸ble͞ ̸l̛il t̴hiǹg͝ ̀..͡.̸ ̴p͘r҉in͢c̛e̡s̸s͞,͜ ͢i͟ wanǹa ͟b̕re̴a͠k ͘y̧a̸ ͏.͏.́ l͠e̸ave y̢' ͜t̶'̴ ̴scr҉eam fęr͜ ͞m̴e͢ .̷.̛ ̴" he was muttering under his breath just loud enough for you to hear and keen softly to his promises. The deliberate contact of his hands gripping your pants caught your attention, assisting by lifting yourself up slightly and letting him pull it down easily.

Being impatient was clear in his nature, suddenly forcing the article of clothing downwards sharply as a gasp escaped you. The cold air against such a sensitive area drew a whine from you as he merely licked his lips appreciatively at the sight. Soon he assisted in removing your upper clothing-- his nails ripping through the useless fabric with a snarl, scaring you by a good amount from such a predatorial act. He sat up on his knees slightly, dark eyes taking in your appearance as he hummed approvingly with a noticeable sliver of drool running down the side of his fanged mouth like he was starving. " ̕...͠ p̷rin̷ce̴ss, y͢ȩr̛ ̧a͜b̕sol̢u͘t͟ȩly̸ ̸g͝o͏r̨geo͡u͢s͢ ͝.̵. "͢ with every word he had leaned forward once more, his head inches from yours before starting to trail his tongue across your bare flesh starting from the side of your cheek and so forth. Lower and lower he descended, the ache to reach out and have some sort of intimate contact with him increasing as you pulled at your restraints with a small noise. He met your gaze once more while running his serpent-like tongue across the naval of your stomach, then stopping at your happy trail with a teasingly long stroke and pulling away. His mouth hovered above your core, inches away and his hot breath brushing against you in all the right ways. The sound of him inhaling your scent was heard along with a needy groan, a moan ripping from inside you as his tongue traveled across your sex seemingly out of nowhere. Over and over he tasted you practically swallowing your juices as they flooded forth, his split tongue bringing oral sex a whole new level of pleasure as it stroked across your entrance. Only stopping for a moment he then took your cherry between his lips sucking softly. You whined for more chanting 'please don't stop' whenever you caught your breath each time, the heels of your feet digging into the floor and your hips bucking up to meet his mouth each time as he let you do so. Both his hands then made way to taking hold of your hips as he further dug his tongue into your wet canal, the rippling pleasure building until you couldn’t stop clenching around his tongue. Your body tensed and convulsed once you met your peak with a sharp squeaky moan, the demon giving a small needy groan as he practically lifted your lower half up off the ground with your thighs resting on his shoulders, hearing him lewdly slurp and swallow turning you on further if possible.

His mouth soon pulled away, licking away at the fluid that stained his chin and settling your lower half down to the ground once more. Was it possible for demons to be this attractive? It was safe to say he was enjoying this as much as you were, the way he was enjoying your taste giving you a shiver. His breath was slightly ragged, dark emerald hair even more ruffled than you noticed last time and dark navy eyes illuminating with a dark lust in his gaze/ Soon enough his hands made way to the black jeans, a noticeable bulge in the front catching your attention in seconds, fingers gripping the zipper and starting to pull. His jeans slid down his hips while pulling his boxers aside, another low sound escaping him. It wasn't too surprising at how much this was effecting him, his cock bobbing up against his lower stomach and practically weeping as he growled pleasurably, a hand finally giving himself contact and stroking himself while looking at you with high interest. "͞ mm̶m ̷.. pr͘i̢ǹce̵s͏s͟ ̷.. ̴lo̸o͏k͜'̛it wh͟a͜t́'̸c͘ha do̕ t҉'̸ ͞m̴e ͜..͡. yer҉ ̨a͡ ̧na͝u͜ght̕y͘ lįtt͞l҉e͠ g̵ir̛l͝ .̢.́.̴ "̷ the amount of precum running down his length was a delightful sight, running down across his fingers, and the temptation to taste it was becoming undeniable. It was hard to say if he could read minds somehow, a chuckle rolling out from the back of his throat as he crawled over to you once more, his cock still pressed up against his lower stomach and leaking desirably. He sat up once more with you now relaxed against your elbows, not even hesitating to brush the head of his length against your lips asking permission silently. "́ y' wann̛a͘ ͏ta҉s͢te ͏dad̀dỳ's ́c̵o̧c̢k͢,͠ pr͡i̶nce͞s͝s? s̷o h̡uǹgry ͞f͏'̢ ̀me̕ ̛.̢.͢. ̛"͏

You couldn't dare to ignore his request, failing to obey his will and opening your mouth, then running your tongue across the tip drawing a small groan from him while tasting him all at once. It was musky, primitive even-- it made you want him even more, a hand reaching up to run through your ( H / C ) locks, then gripping tightly suddenly and forcing himself in. His head nudged the back of your throat somewhat harshly as he snarled from in his chest, fangs bared and ears perked back. "͏ ͟r͘rGG̨ŗǵ .. yȩah̶ thaţ's ́ríg̛h̡t̕ ̢.͞. ̨t̨ak͜e ͝m̛' ͡thi̛ck ̀c҉o҉ck̀ ̀.. ͞y' ͢d͘i͟r͡ty͜ ҉l͢i̢ttle̡ ̶s҉lut́ ..̀ " his hips jerked forward harshly showing further how impatient he was, only gagging slightly as then getting use to his length. Your tongue ran across the underside which rolled out another groan from him, both hands tangled in your hair and holding as if for dear life, hips bucking forward now and then. His flavor was addictive to say the least-- the way he was treating you, tied up and forced to do what he wants when it is done. God, what a rush. Soon enough he felt his own edge come closer, then stopping and pulling back all the way until the tip was brushing up against your lips like before. "́ ̵m͞m .. ͘good ͡g̸irl .͟. ́m̸a͟y̛bȩ if̀ y͘'́ st҉ill 'a̶v͟e s͘ome̛ ener͢gy̷ ̡after̡w͢a̴r̢ds͝ i̴ĺl ̀give̴ y͢'̴ s̵o͞m̵e͢th̴i̛n҉'̵ t' dr͜ink̢ ̷... ̶b͢u̸t i̛ ̀real̨l͘y w͜anna ͝fuc҉k y͡'̕ ͡h̡a̷r͢d a͢lr͜e̷ad͡y̕. " The fact he was so blunt with it made it all the more of a turn-on, a shaky nod coming from you as you then fully laid down on your back willingly-- as if you would ever dare to refuse his wishes.

Soon enough a tough pair of hands were encircling your hips already threatening to bruise, pressing the both of you together in a warm hold, the feeling of him pressing up against you and not yet entering rendering you to moan softly in a desperate manner. Of course he would tease you like this-- a hand then descended to take hold of himself, his length stroking between your folds slowly feeling every part of you. " ̛y' wa̵n̕t m͏e ̸ins̨i͠de y͢' ̷b͠aby?͝ ͟.̷..͟ y' ̴w͘a̵n̶t ̵d͞àd̕d͢y̧ t' fuc̡k y̧e͜r̨ tigh͡t li̵t͏tle͝ pus͏s͝y̶ ha̷r̷d̶ ̡f͞e͘ŕ ͝yo̸ù prin͠ce̷ss͝?͝ ..͟. c̡'mon̛ ̷say ͝i͜t ͜.. ̧şay ̸i͢t ̛f' me .. ̴" he growled huskily against your skin, the evident want to pound you already in his tone but he was holding back for your sake. " .. p - please-- i need it please.. oh g - god-- " While in the middle of your sentence you felt the thick head of his cock press up into your entrance and slowly enter, a growl building in his throat finally fully burying himself inside you. You could feel his pulse against your walls almost instantly, not another moment wasted before finally pulling back sharply and filling you once more. The sudden action caught you off guard with a screamish-moan, the action repeating with a harsh pace already building between you both. Each movement was a new wave of pleasure for the both of you, his head lunging forward and capturing the flesh of your throat in seconds, only to force his fangs through flesh and draw blood in an almost instant manner. The pain mixed with the pleasure was something you had never experienced causing you to moan out for more as an automatic response, further pressing up against him desperately. At this point he was practically pounding you into the cold floor below with every harsh movement of his hips rendering you to whine and cry out for more, the rate of his cock throbbing within you increasing. 

"́ r̷rgh ͢.͢. y̛' ͠lov̨e͢ th͞i̴s̴ ḑon̶t̕'̸c̸h̀a̵? ͘..͡ ͡co̢me ̀f͘'͠ m͠e ..̸ i͡ ̨w̨a̢n̴n͠a͏ ̷fee͘l y' c͠o̧m̵e ̶'r͠ound̡ ̛m͝e .͡.́ ͘"̶ his voice demanded for you to follow from against your throat just loud enough to be heard, the tightening knot in your lower stomach becoming noticeable and reaching it's last binds at an increasing rate. A hand made it's way downwards as to further push you, his thumb pressing down onto your clit and going in circles with each thrust he forced forward. All your muscles began to clench up against each other, your walls practically squeezing the life out of him as your orgasm was met, the entirety of your brain fuzzing in seconds and limbs relaxing against him. He didn't stop however, over-stimulation becoming apparent while a low sound built in his chest, the feeling of his end coming around the corner soon enough. His hips lost their pace entirely now becoming uneven and harsher, teeth biting down harder and drawing droplets of blood against his tongue, finally stuttering to a halt once he felt his orgasm his him. The feeling of him coming in you caused a harsh shiver and whiny moan to escape you, the pain now becoming overwhelming from the bite across your throat. He then finally pulled away with harsh breaths escaping the both of you, but seemingly he caught his breath back much quicker than you, a grin then curling across his expression with your blood still staining your lips.  
" s҉o .̶.͞. ŗe҉ad̴y ͜f'̷ ro̶und t̷w̕o̡ ̨pri̸n̴ces̵s?͠ ͢"

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I make this lol.


End file.
